After Hiatus Session 7
__TOC__ Master_GM (GM): As Jonah, Fynn, and Morse come up out of the mountain they find that both their airspeeder, his airspeeder, and Nora are all missing and not where they left them. Just as Gentius and Adalyn come out of another exit not to far from the one that the others emerged they see Roi's air speeder flying towards the city. Fynn Morano: "Cori? Cori can you hear me? Are you there?" Fynn says frantically over the comm. Adalyn/Katriana sighs as she watches the speeder get further away. Looking around she tries to spot where Cori has gone off to. Jonah whistles to see if Noru flies up. After that doesn't work, he cups his hands around his mouth. Jonah: "Noru!" Master_GM (GM): There is no response from Cori. Morse: Morse looks around for any indication of what might have happened. Master_GM (GM): When Jonah shouts Noru's name he hears her familiar cry. The sounds seems to be coming from a cliff below. Jonah turns to look in that direction, and immediately starts hiking off that way. Jonah starts climbing down, if necessary Master_GM (GM): Looking down you can see there is Noru and the air speeder is it crashed and looks beyond repair, what's more is Noru seems to be huddled next to a body as if given it warmth. Adalyn/Katriana: With no answer from Cori, Adalyn reaches out with the force to find where she is. Use the Force 27 Jonah calls out to Morse and Fynn. "Hey! Over here!" Master_GM (GM): Can feel her presence, faintly in the force. It leads her to where Jonah and the others are. Fynn Morano: Fynn follows after Jonah to the cliff. Morse: Morse makes his way along with the others. Jonah: How far down are they? How long would the climb be? Master_GM (GM): It is about a 25 foot drop. Adalyn/Katriana rushes after them. "I need to get down there." Jonah: "Anyone bring any rope?" "Liquid cable dispenser?" Adalyn/Katriana starts unraveling the synthrope in her utility belt. "Here's brace this some how and lower me down." Jonah: Is there anything nearby to brace it on? Do I need to roll Use Rope to tie it Master_GM (GM): Yes and did you put any skill points into Use Rope? Fynn Morano: (You better say yes Sam or else...) Jonah: (I actually put most of my skill points into it) Master_GM (GM): Continue... Jonah ties the end of it around a large rock outcropping Adalyn/Katriana waits impatiently for them to get the rope ready after she had wrapped herself in it like a harness Master_GM (GM): Noru continues to cry out. Jonah is very familiar with her cries and knows that she is crying for help. Adalyn reached the bottom of the cliff without inicident. Adalyn/Katriana goes to Cori's side as soon as she hits bottom, untangling herself from the rope in the process. She hopes the medpac she has in her utility belt will be enough to stabilize Cori. Adalyn/Katriana: Treat Injury 27 Master_GM (GM): It is a long moment, but then Adalyn sees her breathing returning to normal. Morse looking around sees scorch marks where their airspeeder was. Adalyn/Katriana calls up. "She's stable... any ideas on how to get her out?" Morse: Perception 17 Jonah starts climbing down the synthrope to join her there Master_GM (GM): Adalyn looks towards the cliff and notices a pair of eyes watching her. Adalyn/Katriana blinks to make sure she's not imaginig things, before reaching for her blaster. "Better hurry up with a plan... there's something down here with us." Jonah checks over Noru to see if she's still airworthy Master_GM (GM): Jonah reaches them just in time as the creature climbs out of the hole. It is a Selonian, the leader to be exact. She steps out and looks over the situation. Adalyn/Katriana lowers her weapon as she sees who it was watching them Magalak: "Is she hurt?" She asks in broken basic. Adalyn/Katriana nods. "Very." Jonah: "We're not looking for trouble, just recovering our wounded." Magalak: She looks at Jonah and then the young girl. She then disappears into her hole once more. After a few minutes she return with some wood for fire. "To keep warm." She offers. Master_GM (GM): Morse looking carefully over the scorch marks, can feel that they are still hot. It is like a lightning stuck the ship and sent it off of the cliff. Morse: "Strange." He thinks to himself. Adalyn/Katriana nods in thanks to Magalak as she collects the wood. Taking it over to lay near to Cori. "Jonah... any ideas? We need to get her back to the ship." Fynn Morano: Fynn looks between the speeder and Cori in anger. "We cant let him get away again. He'll wind up slinking into a hole and hiding now that he knows we're on his tail." Jonah: Was my question ever answered? Can Noru still fly? Morse: Morse continues looking around, though not expecting to find much. The attacker must have taken off in the other speeder that was there. Master_GM (GM): Oh, sorry. She is hurt, but she looks like she is able to fly, but she can't take a lot of weight. Jonah: How much? Could she take anyone along with Cori? Fynn Morano: (i'm guessing the vehicle is out of commision?) Master_GM (GM): Yeah, the vehicle is out and she would strain to take one more person besides Cori. Jonah: (How far away is the docking bay?) Master_GM (GM): An hour as the Crowdis flies. Magalak: "Do you need heulp?" She asks. The look of worry is genuine as she would worry after a young pup. Jonah: (The Crowdis? Is that a Star Wars bird now?) Magalak: "Do you need to need to take to doctor?" Master_GM (GM): (It is now.) Adalyn/Katriana: "I am a doctor... But I don't have what I need here." She pauses wondering how much the Selonian understands. "Can you help us get her to the city?" Master_GM (GM) ponders for a moment then turns to Jonah and says, "I know there is a shorter path than to climb over the mountains, it is a days walk, but it will get you close to the city." Magalak ponders for a moment then turns to Jonah and says, "I know there is a shorter path than to climb over the mountains, it is a days walk, but it will get you close to the city." Jonah nods. "Then we don't have a choice. Can you tell us the way?" Magalak shakes her head, "I will lead you to it. I must still protect the nest." Adalyn/Katriana: "We need to make a stretcher then." She opens her comm to Morse and Fynn. "The Selonians are going to show us a path that will take us back to the city." Jonah: "We can tie Cori to the back of Noru. It'll be faster that way, and she can easily walk with her weight on her back." Fynn Morano: (I thought we were already there lol) Gentius Parl: "So, who is this guy that stole the datapad? A friend of yours?" He asks Fynn. Master_GM (GM): Soon, Cori is tied to Noru's back and the others have regrouped. Now Magalak leads the others deeper and further into the labyrinth of tunnel systems. Morse: "Roger." He says as he makes his way to them. Fynn Morano: "Old class mates you could say. He's dangerous, a member of the Sith." Fynn says still looking at the vehicle wreckage and Cori. Gentius Parl: "What's a Sith?" He says scratching his head. Jonah: (What.) Fynn Morano: (Do people not know about sith/jedi?) Jonah: (They do in the era we established this as being) (Gentius must just live on the moon with his eyes closed and his fingers in his ears) Magalak: Talking to Jonah, "We must be on guard. When we get closer to the great hum." Fynn Morano: Fynn looks at Gentius like he must live with his head up his ass. "They are a group that seeks destruction and chaos through the Dark Side of the Force. Total domination is their goal." Gentius Parl: "Interesting..." He replies. Fynn Morano: "They care nothing for others, even other Sith if they interfere in their goals." Adalyn/Katriana walks beside Jonah keeping an eye on Cori as they walk. "Did you find out anything else about Kal?" Jonah: He nods. "Maybe. I found something." "Our friend sent a Selonian thief after it. I figure I did him a favour. If I know the type, the kind of reward he'd get for his services is the kind you don't walk away from." Jonah looks around to make sure no one is paying attention, then slips the little device to Adalyn Adalyn/Katriana glances up at Jonah, as he slips over the device. Master_GM (GM): It starts out low and unnoticeable to all, but the most keen ears. It is a low hum. The further you deeper into the caves the more the noise continues to grow. It never because louder than your ability to talk, but it does continue with its monotone low frequency sound. Little by little each of you notice this noise. you*and Jonah: because*becomes Morse: "What is that?" Magalak: "No one knows." Magalak offers. "Many Selonians went to find out, but," She stops to think of a good basic word for it, "Dark hiders love and live near the sound. No one came back alive." Jonah: (Many Selonian spies died to bring us this information.) Adalyn/Katriana: "Dark hiders... Sounds like a place to avoid." Master_GM (GM): Now you begin notice a very foul stench. Magalak tells you that it is Dark hiders. They always smell that way. It is best to be quiet. They always hunt in packs. Morse: Morse unholsters his blaster. Fynn Morano: "What do these dark hiders look like? Does anyone know?" Magalak: "They hide in dark, so hard to tell you." Jonah: "You don't say." Fynn Morano: "Are they animals?" Jonah: (They're grues, dude.) Magalak: "I think so." Fynn Morano: (And so begins the game of twenty questions!) Master_GM (GM): Everyone roll notice. Or spot. Or See Thing. Adalyn/Katriana: Perception 32 Morse: Perception 18 Fynn Morano: Perception 28 Master_GM (GM): Suddenly the stench is overpowering. "Dark hiders!" Magalak shouts. A Group of them come up from behind, and ambush the group. Morse not even sure where they are is attacked along with the other two Selonians along with them. One of them shoots a stick webbing at Morse. Morse: Miss Master_GM (GM): The other two Selonians are grappled and pulled back being dragged off. Their screams echo down the tunnels. Roll initative Adalyn/Katriana: Rolling for Turn Order 14 Fynn Morano: Initiative 15 Master_GM (GM): Rolling for Turn Order 29 Morse: Initiative 14 Magalak points down the narrow tunnel. "Get her that way." She heads back trying to save the last of her platoon. Gentius Parl: "They aren't taking me!" He shouts frantically and heads to the narrow path full of fear. Jonah: "Keep leading Noru through the path, I'll try to keep them off our backs!" He shouts to the rest of the group as he slings his rifle off of his shoulder. Standing in place, he aims, and fires at the nearest creature. Master_GM (GM): Hits Master_GM (GM): One of the creatures squeals and drops from the roof with the shot. With the other two they crawl along the ceiling one going after Fynn and another Adalyn. They each shoot a web at them. Adalyn/Katriana: hits Master_GM (GM): Make a grapple check. Fynn Morano: (It prematurely misses me) Adalyn/Katriana: Grapple 28 It tries to reel her in, but struggles to do so and fails. Fynn Fynn Morano: (If it's on the ceiling am I able to hit it with my lightsaber?) Master_GM (GM): If you throw it... Fynn Morano: (Isn't that a power you have to pick up or nah?) Master_GM (GM): You can do it without the feat it is just a -5 on your taack roll. attack Fynn Morano: (Ah, very well) Fynn had seen Meloria throw her lightsaber multiple times at targets back on Selonia. Seeing this as a grand opportunity to practice he tries to copy her movements as he throws his lightsaber at the beast. Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 15 Fynn Morano: Damage 14 (Forgot to add the minus 5 but i assume that misses Master_GM (GM): The lightsaber flies off and misses the target completely, Looks like he might need to practice this trick a little more. You can make a Use the Force skill roll to call it back. Fynn Morano: Fynn attempts to bring his saber back to him with the force. Use the Force 16 Master_GM (GM): The lightsaber flies across the room and back into your hand. Morse Morse: Morse takes aim on the creature attacking Adalyn, and takes a shot, Attacking with Heavy Blaster (Aimed) • Energy • Attack Notes: Attack 13 Damage 21 Morse: ...... Master_GM (GM): (Cue Seth rage) Morse: Why did I even show up. I guess I'll reroll. I want to actually do something. Fynn Morano: (because we love you) Morse: Attacking with Heavy Blaster (Aimed) • Energy • Attack Notes: Attack 32 Damage 28 Master_GM (GM): O_O Well, talk about from 0 to 60 under three seconds. Morse: Right? Gosh. No in between for me, I guess. Master_GM (GM): The second creature is hit right in the head and singed. It drops from the ceiling and Adalyn is released. Adalyn. Adalyn/Katriana pulls at the webbing to get the rest of it off her, and then grabs Noru's reigns to lead her the way the Selonian indicated Master_GM (GM): Noru pulls on the reins as they come to the tight squeeze she doesn't want to try and fit into it. Magalak: Looks down the hallway that leads to the great hum. "I got to save my friends." She says to Morse. Adalyn/Katriana calls to Jonah, "Noru, Doesn't want to go this way!" Morse: "Then let's go after them." He responds to the Selonian. Jonah sighs and grimaces. He doesn't want to leave Fynn to the creature, but he has to handle Noru. "I'll be right there!" Magalak: She nods and blazes the path ahead. Master_GM (GM): Jonah Jonah: Jonah runs over and looks at the tunnel. Is there any way Noru could fit through? Master_GM (GM): It you forced her to. Make a Ride check to get her to go through. Master_GM (GM): Describe how you are forcing Noru to go through the narrow passage. Jonah climbs onto Noru's back to control her more directly, and tries to speak soothingly, calming her as he urges her forward with his motions. Master_GM (GM): Meanwhile the last creature tries to tie up Fynn. Fynn Morano: miss Master_GM (GM): I am going to use my reroll. Master_GM (GM): You have an additional reroll to use later now Fynn. Grapple. Fynn Morano: Grapple 14 (I'll re roll) Grapple 16 Master_GM (GM): Yay... Fynn Morano: can i FP the reroll? Master_GM (GM): Yes, you can technically Master_GM (GM): I'll add my own FP... Fynn Morano: -_- Master_GM (GM): All right you aren't pinned. But are also not very much fun. Fynn Fynn Morano: With this his only attack Fynn tries again to throw his sword into the beast. Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 26 Fynn Morano: Damage 20 Master_GM (GM): Fynn actually hits the beast, and sweeps it feet from under it and causes it to hit the ground. Morse. Fynn Morano: heh Morse: He turns to Fynn and the others, "Get Cori out to safety. I'm going with her to help get the others." He says as he heads down after the Selonian leader. Master_GM (GM): Adalyn. Adalyn/Katriana tries to encourage Noru through the tight shaft Master_GM (GM): With Jonah's prodding she follows. Adalyn/Katriana glad that she's gotten Noru through says to Jonah "Go help them. I can manage her from here." Magalak runs off into the tunnel to save her friends. Gentius Parl breaths heavily. "Did we lose them?" Master_GM (GM): Jonah. Adalyn/Katriana: "For now. Let's keep going." "Are you sure? Three of us isn't quite so strong a group." He looks pointedly at Gentius. "Especially when one of us takes off at the first sign of trouble." Adalyn/Katriana: "Go. I have my own tricks up my sleeve if trouble happens." Jonah dismounts Noru, and goes to find out what happened to the others Jonah pauses before he leaves. "Adalyn... may the Force be with you." He runs off. Morse: Attacking with Heavy Blaster (Aimed) • Energy • Attack Notes: Attack 19 Damage 26 Master_GM (GM): Miss Morse: 24 hit? Master_GM (GM): Yes Morse: Attacking with Heavy Blaster (Aimed) • Energy • Attack Notes: Attack 25 Damage 30 Master_GM (GM): I am going to have the Dark hider run away. Morse: Knowledge (Technology) 17 Fynn Morano: Fynn whips around panting hearing footstep behind him lightsaber drawn. "Oh, there you are! It's definitely not like you could have shot that thing off the ceiling or anything. Running off in the damn dark to mitichlorians knows where..." Jonah: "For your information, I was trying to get Cori and Adalyn out of harm's way. It's not like I wanted to run away." "I'm glad to see you didn't get dragged away by those things, anyway." Jonah looks around. "Where's Morse?" Fynn Morano: "Well it ran away. Bringing more for all know." Jonah: (Dark hiders are easily startled, but they'll return, and in greater numbers.) Fynn Morano: "He ran off that way with the Selonian to try and bring her people back. who knows what they've gotten into." Jonah: "Oh, perfect. We should go make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Fynn Morano: "What about K- Adalyn? Is she alright being left alone with Cori in her condition? Jonah sighs. "I don't know. I don't trust her with that Gentius guy. I get the feeling he'd leave his mother with those monsters if it bought him a chance to get away." Jonah: "I guess you should go check on her, let her know you're okay. She was worried about you." "I'll see if I can track down Morse. I've got the better chance of finding him." Fynn Morano: "Alright then." Fynn says as he starts walking to where the others are. Fynn turns around to Jonah and says, "May the force be with you." And starts bursting out laughing. "You should take more care with your dramatic tendencies especially when in an echoing cave!" Fynn turns back around to walk towards Adalyn. Jonah: "I THOUGHT YOU GOT DRAGGED AWAY BY SPIDERS!" He yells after him. "Schutta." Morse: Not long after Jonah heads back, he would meet up with Morse and the Selonians. Adalyn/Katriana has been movng further into the tunnels trying to find the exit Fynn Morano: "Oh hey Adalyn." Fynn says walking up behind the others. "Hey to you too, coward." Gentius Parl grumbles Adalyn/Katriana: "I thought you would be helping Morse get back the other Selonians?" Fynn Morano: "Nah Jonah said he had it covered. He figured more equal groups would be safer in the long run. They have the Selonian, Morse and Jonah. We have you, me and the Naru in case things get hairy on our side." takeout "the" lol Adalyn/Katriana laughs lightly and pats Naru affectionately. Fynn Morano: "How's Cori doing?" Master_GM (GM): Jonah finds Morse and the Selonians walking towards him. Magalak raises her paw in greeting. Adalyn/Katriana: "She's stable at the moment,but she needs better care than I can give her out here." Gentius Parl: Fynn seems to notice that Gentius is eyeing Katriana suspiciously, there is something in his eye that Fynn doesn't like. Magalak: Talking to Jonah, "We have had much success. We got them back." Jonah: "Seems like everybody I came to get is doing okay." Fynn Morano: "Something wrong Parl? You've got the look of someone who has something to say." Morse: "We are. Why'd you leave the others? I'd rather have plenty of protection for Cori right now." He says, picking up his pace to get back with the rest of the group. Jonah: "Well gee, Morse, I wasn't sure if you were dead or not. You're welcome." Adalyn/Katriana glances at Fynn and then at Parl. She hadn't noticed the strange looks Jonah: "But I agree. Let's head back; all they've got is Fynn." Gentius Parl: "Nothing. The dark must be getting to your eyes." He says and turns away to continue walking." Morse: "Dead? If I'm going out, it's not going to be due to some damn spiders." Master_GM (GM): Noru looks exhausted. Morse: "We did find something interesting back there though. A repulsor drive." Fynn Morano: "Tell me Gentius, how does someone as spineless as yourself become the leader of a gang?" Fynn says to his back. Gentius Parl: "Not, dying. You can't lead when you are dead. You pick and choose your battles." Fynn Morano: "Or just have others fight them for you." Gentius Parl: "That also works. Cut your losses is another." He says in a lower mumbling voice. He looks at Noru then and says louder, "We should probably rest. This creature looks tired." Adalyn/Katriana glances behind Noru. "It will give the others a chance to catch up with us too... Fynn, could you help me get Cori down, please?". Fynn Morano: "Of course." Fynn goes to help get Cori off the ibbot all the while keeping an eye on Gentius. Adalyn/Katriana helps him to lay her down near Noru so she can stay warm and checks her vitals. She warily glances between Fynn and Parl Magalak: "It was very strange, Jonah. The repulsor drive was massive." "Tell him about folk lore..." She says to Morse. Gentius Parl: "I am going to take a quick walk around." He says before he saunters off. Morse: "You grew up in this sector, I'm sure you've heard the tales that the Corellian sector was... built by someone?" Fynn Morano: Fynn leans over and whispers to Adalyn, "Will you be alright till the others get here? We can't trust Parl. He's up to something I know it. I'm going to follow behind him." Adalyn/Katriana says with a frown "I'll be fine. Be careful." Fynn Morano: With that Fynn follows in the direction Gentius went. Fynn Side Session - Over the Edge Master_GM (GM): So you follow the direction that Gentius was walking in. Roll perception. Fynn Morano: Perception 11 reroll Perception 27 Master_GM (GM): You follow after him as he walks along a cavernous edge and as he turns and walks around a corner you come up to it and lose sight of him. He is nowhere to be seen. Fynn Morano: Could I try and look for footprints? Fynn Morano: miss Master_GM (GM): He charges out of the darkness and tries to push you off of the cliff. Gentius Parl: Roll initiative. Fynn Morano: Initiative 15 All right you have another reroll, make a Grapping check. Fynn Morano: Grapple 26 Gentius Parl: He tries to force you off of the edge of the cliff and you struggle with him holding your balance as your foot almost goes off the edge. Your action. Fynn Morano: Fynn still somewhat taken aback by the attack grabs onto Gentius firmly. And attempts to maneuver in such a way as to trade places so he is the one with his back to the ledge. grapple roll? Gentius Parl: Go ahead. Master_GM (GM): You try to maneuver him around, but realize that he has a stronger grip. His grapple check against you now... Master_GM (GM): The struggle of the two continue with no victor in sight. Your turn. Fynn Morano: "What the hell is your game Parl?!" Master_GM (GM): "It is time to cut losses and make money off of this deal anyway." Gentius Parl: "It is time to cut losses and make money off of this deal anyway." Fynn Morano: "What money? There's no datapad!" Gentius Parl: "Not the datapad. The girl. She is wanted by the Pallax family." "I am going to turn her in. There is rewards. Money." Fynn Morano: "So that's what this is about! Did they know it was her at the auction?" Gentius Parl: "I don't know, but she sure knew them. I am going to take her and turn her over, but first I will have to just get rid of you." Fynn Morano: "Fynn tired of the games uses the force to push him and Parl from the ledge and back into the cavern wall. Use the Force 23 Gentius Parl: They are pushed against the wall and the grapple breaks. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He says pull out his pistol and shooting Fynn. He is going to use lucky shot to reroll it. Gentius Parl: Your turn. Fynn Morano: At the missed shot Fynn flares his lightsaber and swings to cut the arm holding the blaster Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 22 Damage 12 Gentius Parl: He reels back a bit barely getting hit by the swing of the lightsaber he takes second shot at Fynn lining up his shot this time.22 hit? Fynn Morano: 23 baby Gentius Parl: Shit. Your turn. Fynn Morano: Fynn rushes at him dodging his blaster shots and takes another swing at him. Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 16 Damage 9 Fynn Morano: dang Gentius Parl: Gentius ducks under Fynn's high swing and turns and rushes Fynn one last time to try and push him off the edge of the cliff. But doesn't make contact. Fynn turn. Fynn Morano: Does that one let you swing twice and take the higher? I always forget to use my talents/feats lol Gentius Parl: Yes but first to do it you have to make a Use the Force check. Fynn Morano: ah ok, what does it have to be over? Gentius Parl: 15 bare minimum, but 30 is the best result. Fynn Morano: Use the Force 18 Fynn uses the force to concentrate his attack. Attempting to aim straight for Parl. Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 19 Fynn Morano: Damage 13 Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 31 Damage 13 Gentius Parl: You succeed and you can also roll three times if you want. Fynn Morano: Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 20 Damage 15 Master_GM (GM): You move out of the way as he charges you and you bring your lightsaber down to bear on him. He runs into the lightsaber and then topples over the side of the clif falling surely to his demise. Adalyn/Katriana Side Session - The Gate Keeper So you are with Cori and Noru as Fynn has gone to keep an eye on Gentius. Adalyn/Katriana knows that for several minutes at least she will be alone. Curiosity gets the better of her and she takes out the device that Jonah had handed to her earlier. Master_GM (GM): The small device is octagonal in shape. It was a device that you had seen your master use. When asked he told you that it is a journal of sorts that contain all of the memory of a Jedi and that one a Force User could access it. Adalyn/Katriana turns the holocron over in her hands for a long moment before reaching out to it with the Force, not sure exactly what to expect. Master_GM (GM): It suddenly begins to glow blue and within a few minutes a small shape of a person appears on top of the device. The shape is one of your master and he looks to be in his prime. He seems to step towards you in a warm manner and greets you in the fashion he would always. "Greetings, I am Kal Sran. I am the gatekeeper of this Holocron." Adalyn/Katriana tears fill her eyes as she sees the image and hear his voice. She blinks them back, wondering if the gatekeeper may not know she she was, at least not in her guise. In almost a whisper so her voice doesn't carry she says, "It's Adalyn..." Kal Sran: "Adalyn?" The program pauses for a moment as if to access some data. "Ah, my first pupil. I had always hoped that this would be passed down to you." Adalyn/Katriana: "First pupil? Kal had more after I left?" Kal Sran: "Yes," the figure slowly begins to look like it is pacing as it tells you this information, though the hologram doesn't move from its stationary location. "I had take on one other student, after you, though he was troubled I thought I could teach him serenity. It seemed he only wanted power." Adalyn/Katriana: This information sends up a read flag in her mind. "Do you think.. perhaps... he'd want power enough to kill you?" Kal Sran: "I fear so, therefore there is certain information that is contained within this holocron that would not be accessible due to that information falling into the wrong hands. I will apologize in advance for any information that may come off as vague or incomplete." Adalyn/Katriana shakes her head, "Kal was a good teacher.. He taught me what he thought I would need to know to protect myself and others. But I would like to know who this student was... there are strange things happening here on Talus and I fear that my fellow student may find himself involved." Kal Sran: "The students name is Royce Roi Kinahay-Glacier. He was of the Kinahay family. He approached me some time ago about his abilities, I was hesitant at first, but I saw the drive in his eyes and that if I did not take him on as a pupil someone else would and would stir him in an undesirable direction. I thought I could help him." "I thought that he even might become my replacement when I were to retire as you were off on your own path." Adalyn/Katriana: "Replacement as the guardian of the Twins? I doubt anyone could replace you, Kal." Kal Sran: "You flatter me, but every person has their time when they must pass their knowledge onto another and for someone else to take up the mantle. However I was training him to be more than a guardian, I was training him to be a Watcher." Adalyn/Katriana raises and eyebrow. "The difference is?..." Kal Sran: "In order for you to understand, you must learn the history, the same history I had taught him." His image fades and the hologram grows into a map of the known galaxy. "Long, long ago, there was a time when the Corellian sector was not..." "For reasons unknown beings known as the Celestial had brought these five planets into this sector to watch them grow. However before they saw any fruition the Celestials had vanished. No one is for certain what had happened to them." "The Celestials had moved these five planets to this location by the use of a drive that is buried under each planet and a device known as the Centerpoint." "To activate these powers they were created five stones. These stones could activate the drive core and all five of them are needed to activate the Centerpoint." "The Rakata, enemies of the Celestials, learned of this power and sought to use it for their own purpose. But five force user stood in their way and gained victory over them." "Thus the Society of the Five Watchers were born. Each one had taken a stone and are meant to protect it along with the Drive cores and the Centerpoint. Each one became a Watcher of a planet." Kal Sran: "At some point the Watchers became tied with the Jedi order, it is not for certain how, but the Jedi Order is unaware of the society. Thus I was handed this mantle from another and thus I would be handing mantle down to you." It is at this point the hologram changes from all of the visual pictures of the story above back into the same kind face of Kal. Adalyn/Katriana: "Except I left... If you wanted to hand down the mantle to me.. why did you let me leave?" Kal Sran: "I am only handing it down to you now, because there is grave danger. You being in possession of holocron, must mean that I have passed and have not told you any of this information. I had always knew you would return. It is why I trained you in the first place. The force told me that you would have some part to play in the future." "You may not want this mantle, but if this is so at least time to train another to take your place..." Alicia G: huh? don't understand what you mean to say after the "but" Master_GM (GM): Then ignore the whole statement. Alicia G: I don;t have to if I can understand whether it wants to teach someone or if it wants to teach me till I can find someone to take my place Master_GM (GM): It is the second statement. Adalyn/Katriana slowly nods. "Those strange things I mentioned... would the Centerpoints have something to do with what's at these coordinates?" She cites the coordinates she got from Tsuvo in the middle of the ocean. Kal Sran ponders of the meaning of the coordinate that she tells him. "Yes, these coordinates are the very location of where the Centerpoint is currently hidden." Alicia G: and I just put together that the estate sale and the student is the same family.. lol Master_GM (GM): Yay! Adalyn/Katriana shivers. "I'm already involved then... We've been tracking a pair of dark force users who are making their way there..." Kal Sran pauses for moment, "Are you in possession of my lightsaber?" Adalyn/Katriana shakes her head. "No..Jonah went to your residence and was only able to retrieve this before it was stolen." Kal Sran: "Then the danger is greater than I had feared. That lightsaber contained the stone inside of it. They must be working to obtain the other four." Adalyn/Katriana: "Royce may have it.. If I find him, I'll probably find the lightsaber." Adalyn/Katriana raises her eyebrow in question. "Unless it was hidden somewhere..." Kal Sran: "I had always kept it on my person. There is no hidden room in my home. I do not know of a place I would have hidden it." He says solemnly. "The only real question is how many of the others has he obtained." "If he already has all five then, I fear the galaxy is in grave danger." Adalyn/Katriana: "The only way to tell, is to know who the other watchers are. I know they've been to Selonia and Corellia. It's very possible they already have the stones." "And Drall" Kal Sran: "As of this recording the five Watcher are Hugh Mervan of Correllia, Meloria of Drall, Profex Rynella of Selonia, and my brother who currently resides on Tralus." Alicia G: was Meloria Tsuvo's aunt? Master_GM (GM): No. Alicia G: we meet her? Master_GM (GM): Fynn did. Alicia G: k Adalyn/Katriana commits the names to memory, since none of them mean anything to her at the moment. 'Where can I find your brother?" Kal Sran: "He has become something of recluse. I have not heard from him in several years. Since the last meeting." "You will need to go to find him he will be able to help, provided he is still alive." Adalyn/Katriana nods. "Tralus is a big planet... do you have an idea where I should start?" Kal Sran: "He loved to hang around the stabmen towns along the Sea of Jarad." Adalyn/Katriana smiles. "Fortunate for me, then, I know a local." Adalyn/Katriana: "What is his name anyways? I don't recall you ever speaking of him." Kal Sran: "Look for Van Jahan Sran." And with that the hologram closes out. Adalyn/Katriana sighs as she'd had one final question... Whether Royce might have learned the names of the other watchers. Category:Corellian Corruption